medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metabee
About Metabee's medal Metabee's medal is usually the Kabuto one. But, as you can see in the screenshot, Metabee appears with a King medal. So what? Well, Metabee is actually compatible with lots of medals since Medarot 3, specially the speed-based ones, like Kabuto, Kuwagata (shooting medalias must be added, though), King, B-Kabuto, B-Kuwagata... Also, take note that Metabee doesn't appear as your first medabot in Medarot 4, but Saicutis with the medal that used to be Metabee's (and so, the default name for the medal is Metabee aswell). The real Metabee appears later, like shown in the screenshot, and with a King medal. We shouldn't state that Metabee is usually seen with a Kabuto medal, since Metabee can actually be equipped with a large array of medals.--SoujiroElric 22:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) About Metabee's appearances Metabee is just an iconic character where he appears, as he's the main Medabot in some Kabuto versions. Please do not insist he is.--SoujiroElric 04:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :To clarify, Metabee doesn't appear in Medarot 1, Navi, 5, G, Shingata Medarot, or Medarot Card Robottle. While those games (and respective manga) do have KBT-types in them similar to Metabee, they're not KBT-1, and they're not the same character. Metabee also only appears in the Kabuto/Metabee versions, so that's really only half of the Medabots media to date. XD Kimbles 05:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Also it must be noted that the fact that Metabee is the anime's main character doesn't make him more important than other KBT series medabots, and neither more important than any KWG series medabots. However, usually the main character in the mangas are KBT medabots - and not all of them are Metabee. :Metabee, as a game character, loses importance in Medarot 3 and 4. In 3 he appears at the beggining to be soon replaced by the KBT-5 series Saikachis medabot (if you watched the last season of the anime, you'll understand what I mean), and in 4 he just appears as some opposing medabot as Ikki already has Saikachis.--SoujiroElric 23:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) In terms of the anime, the fact that Metabee is the main protagonist does make him more important than other characters. Perhaps not in the aforementioned video games, but in the anime he does take exceptional precedence, as the anime is primarily centralized on Metabee and Ikki. Also, please note here that Metabee does not only refer to his Medapart series but also his Medal's personality and character where it appears. In terms of the video games, Metabee is more of a generic of equipment than an individual character. -- Select.2677 :Personally I think that these issues could be solved by having a seperate page for Metabee (character), and leaving this article to be about the KBT-1 model named Metabee. :/ The reasoning being that he does show up as a major character in a lot of different media with a specific personality, but as different Medabot models (Metabee and Saikachis). *nod* The same would go for Rokusho, so this way all of the KWG and KBT Medabot pages could have the same format as every other Medabot, without sacrificing anything. XD Kimbles 02:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Then, Select, you are saying that the anime is the most important thing in the whole franchise, which is not seen in a neutral point of view (to say something is "more" or "less" than something else is usually subjective, and thus not neutral and not a fact). The fact is Medabots is a videogame franchise, which was later adapted to an anime series. Much like with Pokémon. The only difference is that the games weren't so massifyed in occident, and in a wiki, that doesn't matter at all. And, as the games are the first and main thing, we're getting all our basis on it. However Kimbles is working on anime character templates. We will soon try to use them. :I suggest you to visit Bulbapedia to get an example how a well organized wiki works. I suggest specifically that one as the Pokémon franchise is similar in many aspects to the Medabots one.--SoujiroElric 02:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Incorrect. I stated that Metabee is important in the anime, but less so in the video games. Also, read the Rokusho talk page. I have used Bulbapedia as a precedent in a message left on that page. You are under the misconception that the video games are the most important aspect of the franchise. This is not the case and this is not a neutral point of view: The fact remains that Medabots is a multimedia franchise not solely centered on the video games. The same holds true for Pokemon. The animated series has as much importance in the franchise as does the video games. Some would argue moreso in Pokemon than the video games. Also, simply because the games were the base of the franchise does not mean it must be the base of the wiki. -- Select.2677 @Kimbles - That had also occured to me. It would probably be better in this situation to distinguish the stock Medapart series available in the games from the specific anime character. -- Select.2677 Please read the community portal, because it is not a metabee matter any longer but something general to the whole website.--SoujiroElric 03:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC)